The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been together for two months, but when Ziva walks in and finds Tony with another woman, things are going to change. Ziva finds another man, Tony stays with the woman, and yet, they can't stop thinking about each other... Tony/Ziva
1. Heartbreak City

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Welcome to my new fic 'The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts' _**

**_(Yes, I did take the name from a Season 1 episode of Charmed)_**

**_So enjoy_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_You Tell Me That You Love Me But You Never Wanna See Me Again_

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David had broken the famous rule 12. It was their two month anniversary and Ziva was picking the locks to Tony's apartment at 9:30pm. When she got the door open she stepped inside, only to hear a female moaning. Ziva walked cautiously down the hall to Tony's bedroom and opened the door.

There was Tony. In his bed.

With another woman.

"I knew I could not trust you" Ziva said. Tony stopped and looked wide eyed at Ziva.

"Ziva…It's not what it-"

"Save it Tony" She said turning around. Tony listened as his front door slammed. He jumped out of the bed and quickly put a pair of pants on, ignoring the woman in the bed.

"Tony, where are you going?" The woman asked.

"Jeanne, this was stupid. Leave" Tony said running out the bedroom door and after Ziva.

"ZIVA!" He yelled out as he watched her approach her car. She turned to him.

"Tony. I never want to speak to you again. I trusted you and you go back to Jeanne" She said trying not to let the tears fall. "I loved you" She said angrily.

Tony stopped a few feet away and stared at her.

"Loved?" He said in a strangled voice.

"Past Tense, Tony" She said in a low voice "I do not love you anymore"

And with that she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

"_I love you Ziva" Tony whispered as they lay in her bed together. He was holding her from behind with their legs entwined under the covers. It had been a month since they had started dating. She turned her head slightly._

"_I-I love you too Tony" She whispered back. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. _

* * *

So many emotions were running through Ziva as she sat at the bar a few miles away from her apartment. She heard someone walking up behind her.

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice asked. Ziva turned her head as the man sat down.

"I remember you" Ziva said turning to face him a bit more "You sold the BZ gas to Sharif"

"Ah yeah…" He said a bit awkwardly "You're Officer David right?"

Ziva smiled at him, pushing all thoughts of Tony out of her head and filling the places with this man's smile.

"Ziva" She smiled.

"Dane" He grinned "Can I buy you a drink?"

* * *

"_What's a pretty ninja like you doing sitting here all by herself?" Tony said walking up behind Ziva at the bar. She turned he head and smiled at him._

"_Pretty?" She said with a shallow laugh._

_It had been a long week and a hard case where they tried to save a little boy, but they got there too late._

"_Well, yeah" Tony said with a smile "You are"_

_They smiled at each other for a moment before Tony asked:_

"_Can I buy you a drink?" _

"_Yes, thank you Tony" She said. That night was the first of many they had spent in his bed together._

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes slowly the next morning. Her head was throbbing and the sun coming through the window was not helping. She felt the arm that was around her waist tighten, she couldn't remember whose arm it was. She remembered the night before with Tony, then a bar and…

Dane.

That's whose arm it was. She smiled as she remembered talking to Dane…then going home with Dane.

She rolled over and came face to face with that smile.

"Good morning" He grinned.

Ziva just stared at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend by the way" Dane said gently putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

Ziva thought for a moment. Sometime during the night she must have told him about Tony.

How much had she drunk last night?

She groaned and he smiled.

"Yeah, you told me. But its ok, I've gone through the same thing" He said kissing her. Ziva smiled when they broke apart.

"Thank you for understanding Dane" She said.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? I'll cook?"

"You cook?" Ziva asked him laying back down.

He grinned again "I love too"

Ziva chuckled "Yes, I would like to have dinner with you tonight"

* * *

"_Tony! What are you doing?" Ziva asked one Saturday night as she walked out of her bedroom, wearing only Tony's shirt, where she found him cooking shirtless in her kitchen._

_He grinned at her over his shoulder as he stirred the food in the pot "I'm making dinner for you" _

_Ziva walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He put the spoon her was stirring with down and took one of Ziva's hands and spun her around. He leaned forward and kissed her. _

"_What was that for?" Ziva asked when he grinned down at her._

"_For being you" He said kissing her again. _

* * *

Ziva walked into work with a grin on her face. When she reached the Bullpen Tony jumped up.

"Ziva I am so-"

Ziva shook her head "Please Tony, do not apologize. You have gone back to Jeanne. It is fine."

_It is not fine., _Ziva thought as she turned to her desk.

"Ziva. I love you" Tony said desperately.

Ziva whipped around.

"If you really did love me then you would not have slept with Jeanne"

"But I do love you Ziva! I was drunk! She came onto me!" Tony yelled.

"That does not excuse you from sleeping with her!"

Tony sighed. "I know. But please Ziva, give me another chance. I'll cook you dinner tonight?"

"I am sorry Tony but I have plans tonight" She said "And even if I did not have plans, I would not spend the night with you" She said getting up and walking to the elevator. Tony chased after her, but the elevator doors closed just as he reached them.

* * *

**_Just to refresh everyone's memories, Dane was the character played by Victor Webster (Also Known As Coop in Charmed) who sold the BZ Gas to Sharif in Sharif Returns. _**

**_Review! Tell me what you think!_**

**_(For anyone who reads my fic 'Speak and Destroy' I have decided not to write anymore, I like it ended where it is now, so thanks to all who read and reviewed it!)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right

**_-sigh- I just watched Vance cut off his foot. Makes me feel better :)_**

**_Here's the new chapter!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_p.s. The song used in this chapter is 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden, those who read my other fics know how much I LOVE Savage Garden :D_**

* * *

"Ziva! Tony was down here earlier! He said you broke up with him!" Abby said a bit angrily when Ziva entered her lab. Ziva sighed and stood in front of her.

"I found him in bed with Jeanne Abby" Ziva said. Abby's eyes widened and she ran out of the lab. When she reached the Bullpen she went straight up to Tony and slapped him across the face.

McGee and Gibbs both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Abby! What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked as Abby gave Tony her best glare. Tony stood up and looked at her, still rubbing his cheek.

"YOU CHEATED ON ZIVA?!" She yelled at him. Tony looked at the floor and sighed. Gibbs walked up behind him and head slapped him.

"This is why I made rule twelve"

* * *

"_Tony, are we going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked one morning as they lay in bed, it was the week after they had decided to start seeing each other. _

_He played with the end of her hair and kissed the top of her head "I don't know, he'll probably get one of us transfused" _

_The shrill of a cell phone rang through the room. Ziva groaned and reached over to the bed side table._

"_Shalom?" She said tiredly._

"_Ziva? Why are you answering DiNozzo's phone?" Came the angry voice of Gibbs._

_Ziva looked wide eyed at the phone and handed it to Tony._

"_Hey Boss! We can explain…"_

* * *

Ziva walked into the Bullpen just as Gibbs slapped Tony across the back of the head.

"Do not be mad at Tony, he chose Jeanne. It is fine" She said calmly sitting down at her desk. Everyone, including Tony, stared at her.

"Yes?" She said looking up from her screen.

"Why aren't you killing him yet?" Abby asked her. Ziva shrugged and turned to her screen. Everyone just stood looking at each other for a few moments, then Ziva's phone rang.

"Officer David"

"_Ziva?"_

"Hello Dane" She smiled. Tony looked at her with jealousy written across his face.

"_So are we still on for tonight?" _

"Yes, your place at 7?"

"_Great! I'll see you then" _

"Bye"

"_Bye" _

She smiled as she put her phone down. She could feel she was being watched and looked up. Only to see Abby and McGee standing in front of her.

"Who's Dane?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"A man" Ziva answered with a straight face.

"Why does the name Dane sound familiar?" McGee said. Tony stepped forward.

"The man who sold the BZ gas to Sharif? You've got to be kidding me Ziva! Why would you see someone like him?!" Tony almost yelled. Ziva stood up.

"Because he is at least truthful with me"

"You've known him what? One night? And you assume you know him? What a load of crap Ziva! Did you sleep with him?" He asked angrily.

"If I did, it is none of your concern" She said.

Abby and McGee were watching from the side lines and Gibbs walked up to the Director's office.

"I need popcorn" Abby said.

"Ziva, I know I screwed up" Tony said stepping forward, leaving barley a centimetre between them "But please, I love you, give me another chance"

* * *

_During a hard case just before they got together Tony and Ziva sat in the Bullpen at 3am. Gibbs was up with Jenny and McGee was down with Abby._

"_Have you ever fallen in love Ziva?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up from her desk._

"_Why?"_

_Tony looked back at his screen "Never mind" _

_Ziva stood up from her desk and walked over to his and leaned over to him "Have you ever fallen in love?" _

_Tony looked at her "I thought I did" He sighed. She cocked her head to the side._

"_I have once before" She said, Tony's eyes locked on hers._

"_Lieutenant Sanders?" _

_The sides of Ziva's mouth twitched up slightly. "I did not get a chance to tell him"_

"_Do you ever think you'll fall in love again?" Tony asked standing up and stepping around his desk to stand in front of her._

"_I do not know" She said in a low voice looking up at him. They began to lean closer to each other, barely a millimetre between their lips when suddenly Gibbs' voice boomed down from the catwalk._

"_Got a hit on the BOLO. Gear up!" _

_Tony and Ziva sprang apart and went to their separate desks with small smiles on their faces._

* * *

Ziva stepped back from him.

"Tony, yes you did screw up, go to Jeanne, you will be happier with her" She said sitting back down. Tony sighed and sat back down at his desk still looking at her.

Abby and McGee looked at each other and shrugged.

"Everyone!" Jenny said walking into the Bullpen with Gibbs, who had an angry look on his face. "In two weeks time there will be a ball held in the conference room on the top floor, everyone has to be there. Including you Jethro" Jenny said giving astern look to Gibbs, who in turn glared at her "It's a formal dance and everyone is inclined to bring a date" She said.

Abby and McGee smiled at each other while Tony gave Ziva a look. She turned away from him and began doing paperwork.

* * *

"_Dance with me" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear from behind. They were standing in his apartment a month into their relationship. Tony had made a special dinner for her and the room was surrounded by candles. _

_Ziva turned around and smiled at him as he turned the stereo on._

_**Maybe it's intuition  
**__**Some things you just don't question  
**__**Like in your eyes  
**__**I see my future in an instant.**_

_Tony put one hand on her waist and held her other hand over his heart. They slowly swayed to the music. _

_**And there it goes  
**__**I think I've found my best friend  
**__**I know it may sound more then a little  
**__**Crazy but I believe**_

_Tony leaned down and kissed her slowly to the beat of the music. When they broke apart he took her other hand and pulled her into the bedroom…_

* * *

Later that night after dinner Ziva and Dane were cuddled up on the couch watching the movie '21'. Ziva looked up at him with a small smile and he leaned down and kissed her. She ran her hands through his black hair as he deepened the kiss. He stood, picking Ziva up with him and he carried her to his room.

* * *

**_Sorry, I HAD to put 21 in here, it's my favorite movie! Plus it has the girl who plays Michelle Lee in it XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_Next chapter will be 2 weeks later._**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Love Hurts

**_Hey all!!_**

**_Thanks to Mere-Bear-Maryy for helping me choose Ziva's dress and IloveNCIS for helping me choose Jeanne's, Jenny's and Abby's dresses._**

_**The dresses are here at my LJ:**_ http: / karma-73 . livejournal . com / 20389 . html#cutid1

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Two weeks later Ziva stood in front of a mirror wearing a blood red dress that reached the floor, a slit that went up to the top of her thigh, had no back and the low-cut front was covered in red beads. She had her hair wavy and down with red beads threaded through it. Abby had come to her apartment earlier that day and helped her get ready and had done her hair and makeup.

Dane walked up behind her in a black tux and wrapped his arms around her waist "You look beautiful" He whispered into her ear then kissing her temple.

Ziva smiled slightly "Thank you. We should go"

"Hmm, with the way you're dressed I think we should stay here" He said turning her around. She smiled and shook her head.

"We must go to this, but we can leave early if you want" She said kissing him lightly.

* * *

"_Tony!" Ziva called out. Tony walked into his bedroom from the bathroom, crawled onto the bed and kissed Ziva._

"_Yes?" He asked with a smile._

"_What is going to happen now?" She asked, It was the morning after they had slept together._

"_Well…" He grinned leaning over and kissing her again. He pushed her down into the mattress while he kissed down her neck. She pushed him off her and looked at him._

"_I am serious Tony" she said. He looked at her._

"_I like you Ziva. And I want to do this" He kissed her "A lot more. Is that alright with you?" He asked. Ziva just flipped him over and grinned down at him._

_Tony grinned "I'll take that as a yes"_

* * *

"Look at this place!" Abby said spinning so she could look at the entire room. She wore a black floor-length gown that had spaghetti straps and that fanned out as she spun. Her hair was down and straightened. Next to her McGee laughed.

"Come on Abs" He said taking her hand "Let's go find Tony"

A few minutes later McGee and Abby find Tony was his arm around Jeanne's waist. She was wearing a blue floor length gown that had a black ribbon around her waist. Abby gave her a cold look.

"Abs, you look good" Tony grinned. Abby spun again and smiled at him "This is Jeanne, Jeanne Abby and McGee" He said.

Abby chose to ignore her as McGee said hello. Gibbs and Jenny both walked up to them through the now growing crowd of people.

"Director, nice dress" Tony said looking her up and down, which resulted in a headslap.

Jenny's dress was a pale blue with spaghetti straps, Gibbs hand was resting on the small of her back.

"Whoa…" McGee said suddenly looking behind everyone. They all turned and saw Ziva enter the room. Tony's mouth hung open.

Abby looked at Tony and quietly grinned to herself. The only reason, besides from them being friends, she had helped Ziva choose her dress and help with her hair was to knock some sense into her and Tony. It seemed to be working.

Ziva walked up to everyone with Dane walking up behind her.

"Hello everyone" She smiled.

"Ziva…you look amazing" McGee said in shock. Ziva smiled slightly.

"Thank you McGee"

Music began to play as Tony continued to stare at her. Jeanne pulled his hand and lead him to the dance floor while he gave one last look to Ziva.

After a few songs the conductor of the band step forward to the microphone.

"Gentlemen, for this song I would like you to ask a lovely lady you did not invite tonight, to dance" He said. Everyone in the room began swapping partners.

"Abby?" Gibbs said holding out his hand to her. Abby grinned and took his hand and gave a look at McGee.

"Director?" He said. Jenny smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. There were only four people left.

"Jeanne, would you like to dance?" Dane asked politely. Jeanne looked at Tony before looking back at Dane and nodding.

"Ziva…?" Tony said a bit awkwardly. Ziva stepped forward, making her leg show through the split in her dress, Tony swallowed.

He placed a hand on her hip while the other hand held hers loosely. The music began to play softly.

_This time, this place  
__Misused, mistakes  
__Too long, too late,  
__Who was I to make you wait?_

Tony and Ziva swayed to the music, Ziva was trying to avoid eye contact with him by looking over his shoulder where Abby was dancing too fast for the slow music. When Abby noticed Ziva looking at her, she grinned and nodded her head to the direction of the band. It clicked in Ziva's mind, Abby had set this up, asked the conductor, chosen the song…

Tony pushed Ziva back slightly, still holding her hand and spun her under his arm. When she stopped her pulled her closer to his body, she finally looked up at him and saw something in his eyes

_That I love you  
__I loved you all along  
__And I miss you  
__Far away for far too long_

"I miss you Ziva…" Tony whispered into her hair. He felt her go ridged and sighed. She looked up at him.

"I am here Tony, you have no reason to miss me" She said simply. Tony spun her out and spun her back to him; they continued to dance through the rest of the song. When it ended, they stepped away from each other without a word and went back to their respective partners.

The band began to play slowly again. Tony wrapped his arms around Jeanne's waist while Ziva smiled up at Dane and wrapped her arms around Dane's neck.

Tony was looking at Ziva from over Jeanne's shoulder, but he saw she was already looking at him. After a minute Ziva pulled back a bit from Dane.

"I need to get some fresh air" She said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked concerned.

"No, it is fine, I am just feeling a bit hot" She said smiling at him before heading towards the door.

Tony watched as she walked away and looked down at Jeanne.

"I need to use the little boy's room. I'll be back soon" He said and Jeanne nodded.

Tony saw Ziva walking down a hallway, he ran up behind her.

"Ziva…"

She turned to face him "Tony. You have to stop this. I am with Dane…I am happy with Dane. Stop. Please." She said getting into the elevator. He stepped in with her and they stood in silence.

The doors opened on the floor of Abby's lab. Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her into the room. He pushed her up against the table and kissed her neck.

"I love you Ziva…"

Ziva gripped Tony's shoulders and sighed "We can't Tony"

"Why not?" He asked kissing under her jaw. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him.

* * *

**_Ok, I was watching the Grey's Anatomy episode 'Losing My Religon' and watching Enchanted (Because Patrick Dempsey is very pretty...) while writing some of this, so, that's what it's inspired by._**

**_Review!_**

**_P.s. Smut next chapter? yay or nay?_**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. Déjà Vu All Over Again

**_Warning: Little bit smutty at the beginning._**

**_Sorry it's short, sorry for not posting in a while..._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_I cannot refuse your eyes  
Please don't look at me tonight  
Heart beats fast I know you're there  
But I pretend like I don't care._

* * *

"Tony…please…we cannot do this" Ziva mumbled as Tony's hands went to untie the knot of her dress behind her neck. When he untied it he let the dress drop off her leaving her in just her underwear. He picked her up and began kissing from her neck down to her collarbone. Ziva's hands ran down Tony's chest, then back up to push his jacket off his shoulders, then dropping it to the floor on top of her dress.

"I love you Ziva" Tony mumbled kissing down between her breasts. Ziva moaned.

"I love you too Tony…"

She quickly un-buttoned his shirt and threw it in the fast growing pile of clothes, next up his pants joined the pile and her underwear. Her hands trailed down his chest down to his boxers, his hands stilled hers and he pushed her back on the table so she was laying in front of him. He kissed up her thighs, missing her centre and kissing up her stomach. He took off his boxers and crawled onto the table with her.

"Why are you with him?" He asked looking down at her. She turned her head so she was looking away from him. He reached up with one hand and turned her head so she was looking at him "Ziva?"

"You were with her" She said in a low voice "And he was there. He would not cheat on me"

"I didn't mean to Zi" He said kissing her neck "I was drunk. I couldn't think straight"

"It still does not excuse you" She said. She moaned when he entered her.

"No, it doesn't" He said as he began moving. She wrapped her arms around him as he thrusted into her.

"I'm sorry" He moaned. Soon enough Ziva was screaming out in pleasure. Tony kissed her to muffle her screams and groaned as he spiller himself inside her.

They laid together for a while, catching their breaths before Ziva got off the table and quickly put her dress on and ran out of the room.

Tony just stared at the door before turning to his own clothes. When he was fully clothed he spotted Ziva's on the floor and shoved them in his pocket and running out the door after her.

* * *

Ziva walked quickly back into the ballroom and went straight up to Dane. She grabbed his tie and pulled his head down next to hers.

"Take me home" She whispered seductively in his ear. When she pulled her head back Dane kissed her forehead, giving her a smirk.

"Alright" He said.

Tony walked in just as Ziva and Dane walked out. He sighed and walked over to Jeanne.

"Do you want to head back to my place" He asked her as he took her hand. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"_Do you want ever want children?" Ziva asked one night as she and Tony lay together in bed. He put his head on his hand and looked down at her._

"_I've never really thought about it" He said "But I guess I would…Yeah" He grinned "I can see it now, a little brown eyed girl who can kick ass like her mother" He said. _

"_You would want children with me?" She asked._

"_I wouldn't want them with anyone else" He said leaning down and kissing her again._

* * *

"Harah" Ziva swore a month later looking down at the stick in her hand that had two little blue lines.

"Ziva? You ok?" Dane called from outside the bathroom door. Ziva threw the pregnancy test in the trash and opened the door.

"I am fine" She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him. They smiled at each other when they broke apart.

"You better get to work" He said. She smiled and pushed him so he was sitting down on the bed.

"Dane, I have something to tell you" She said. He looked up at her confused. She bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant" She said closing her eyes, she didn't want to see when he ran. She was shocked when she felt his hands on her hips, he pulled her to sit in his lap.

"You are?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her, one of his hands on her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at him when they broke apart.

"I think I may be able to go in late this morning" She said with a seductive smirk pushing him down on the bed.

* * *

She had told the Team that day. They took it reasonably well, Abby did of course. Announcing that she would be the best aunt and take her little Niece or Nephew to rock concerts when they were older.

"How far along are you?" Tony asked her quietly when they were the only two left in the Bullpen.

"I am not sure" She answered quickly. He stared at her.

"If your over two months then it's half mine. I would like to know if I'm going to have a kid" he said angrily. Her head snapped towards him.

"This is my child Tony, whether it is or isn't yours. And it isn't, I know it isn't. I could only have gotten pregnant this month" She said. Tony swallowed.

"Sorry" He said softly before walking and sitting behind his desk again. He was still meaning to tell her that the night of the Ball he had ending things with Jeanne. He guessed now wasn't the right time.

Ziva stared at her computer screen, not seeing what was on it as she drifted into her thoughts. She was doing the math in her head, if she was only a month along, it could be either Dane's or Tony's.

_Great_, she thought, _this is just great…_


	5. The Honeymoon's Over

**_Yes, I know, I suck. I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with life/christmas/other fics and that lovely little thing called writers block that is the cherry on top. lol._**

**_Well, here you go :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Dane" Ziva said a week later "I think I need a few nights alone" She said in a low voice, playing with the pasta in front of her with her fork. Dane looked at her for a few moments.

"Call me if you need me" He said kindly, getting up from the table and kissing the top of her head. As he began to walk away she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her for a soft kiss.

"Bye" She whispered with a small smile. He squeezed her hand and walked out the door. When he did she sighed and put her head in her hands.

She felt like she was about to snap. All week all Tony had done was stare at her still flat stomach. She knew he knew that he could be the father and he would not stop asking her about it. With the added stress of having to tell her father (who would most likely make her return to Mossad) and everyone treating her like she would break she wanted to shoot someone. Her hands bunched into fists and she threw the plate against the wall.

In the timeframe of 5 minutes her apartment was practically destroyed. Glass was shattered everywhere (Including the glass coffee table in the middle of her lounge room), knifes were stuck in the walls and an armchair was tipped over.

Ziva stood in the middle of it all and took a deep breath. She felt a lot better, except for the deep cuts in her hands, arms and a cut on her forehead where the glass had gotten her. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned around, walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

* * *

"Boss, Ziva's not here yet…she's over an hour late" McGee said the next morning as Gibbs walked into the Bullpen.

"Call her cell" Gibbs said.

"Already did that Boss. She didn't answer. Same with her home phone" McGee said standing from his desk and walking to the centre of the Bullpen where Gibbs was standing.

"What about-"

"I already called Dane. He said that she should be here or at her apartment" McGee said. Gibbs nodded.

"Grab your gear" He said as Tony walked into the Bullpen.

"We got a case Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"We're headed over to Ziva's. Not answering her phone" He said. Tony looked at Gibbs worriedly.

"Is she ok?"

"We don't know DiNozzo, that's why we're going"

* * *

"Ziva?" Tony yelled through her front door while Gibbs and McGee stood behind him. Tony sighed and took his keys out of his front pocket and found the key that Ziva had given him a few weeks after they started dating. When he pushed the door open he immediately pulled out his Sig. McGee and Gibbs did the same and the three of them entered Ziva's apartment, looking around at the broken glass, tipped over furnisher and blood.

"Clear!" McGee called from the kitchen. Gibbs looked down at them from the small hallway.

"Clear" He said. Tony walked towards the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

"Ziva!" Tony said in shock as he rushed over to her. Blood was all over her bed, coming from her forehead, arms and hands.

"Tony?" Ziva said in a weak voice.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Tony asked.

"No one" She said trying to get up. She collapsed back down.

"Ziva. Who did this?"

"I did" She said weakly "I was mad"

"You've lost a lot of blood. This isn't good for the baby" He said gathering her up in his arms. She tried to push him away but was too weak to do anything else but nudge his chest. "Boss, call an ambulance" Tony said walking out of the bedroom and into the lounge room, laying Ziva down on the couch.

"McGee" Gibbs said turning to face him, McGee nodded.

"Already on it Boss"

Gibbs turned back to Ziva and crouched next to her near her arm, as Tony was stroking the hair out of her face from next to her head.

"Ziva. Did Dane do this to you?" He asked with an expression on his face that said 'I will kill him'.

Ziva shook her head, her eyes drooping slightly "I did it. I was angry. Dane was not here"

"The ambulance is on its way Ziva" McGee said. Ziva shook her head.

"No, I do not need to go to hospital" She said weakly.

"How long have you been bleeding?" Tony asked.

"Since 12 I think" She said looking up at him, her eyes glazed and her hand holding her stomach "My stomach hurts. The baby" She whispered.

"It'll be ok Zi" Tony said holding her bloodied hand "It'll be ok"

* * *

"Family for Ziva David?" A male doctor said walking into the waiting room. Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Dane all stood, making the doctor raise an eyebrow at the men. " I'm Dr. Casey. I would like Miss David to stay for the night or two, just to make sure the baby is ok. She's stitched up and other then that she's fine" He said with a smile "If you don't mind me asking, how are you with Miss David?"

"I'm her boyfriend" Dane said. Tony gave him a short glare before looking at the doctor.

"I'm her partner" He said.

"TIMMY!" A voice screeched. The group turned to see Abby running, well if you could call it running in her boots, towards them with Jenny walking behind her. Abby grabbed McGee's arm.

"What happened? Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Cause you said there was alot of blood and that can't be good for the baby, or Ziva! What if she loses the baby? What if she lost too much blood? Oh god, she isn't dead is she?" Abby asked wide eyed. McGee smiled.

"They're both fine Abbs" He said. Abby breathed a sigh a relief and practically jumped on the shocked doctor "Thank you!" She said jumping off him.

"It's alright" Dr. Casey said "Would you like to see her?"

Everyone just nodded and followed Dr. Casey down the hall into Ziva's room, Tony stayed at the back and just watched Ziva.

"Hey" Dane said kissing her quickly and sitting in the chair next to her. Ziva smiled at him, she was sitting up, her legs crossed Indian style and stitches in random places.

"Hi" She said.

Abby sat in the same style of Ziva at the end of the bed, after taking her shoes off.

"What happened?" She asked. Ziva frowned and looked down.

"I was angry last night. Everything...got to my head, yes? And I broke the glass table and I punched into my glass cabinet. I am sorry that I worried you all" She said.

Dane kissed her hand "As long as you and the baby are ok, it's alright" He said.

Ziva smiled at him with a kind smile "We are ok" She said, a hand resting on her stomach. "May I please talk to Tony, I need to thank him for finding me" She said.

"We'll be down the hall" Jenny said with a smile.

Dane stood and kissed the top of Ziva's head before walking out of the room. When everyone had gone the room was in complete silence, Ziva sat with her head turned towards the window and Tony was leaning against the wall at the back of the room.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva finally said looking towards him "The doctor said if you had not found me when you did, I would have lost the baby and bleed out"

"It was Gibbs' idea to go to your apartment" He said finding something interesting about his shoes.

"But you are the one who found me" She said "And for that I thank you"

There was another silence, this one awkward and before long Tony asked:

"I just need to know" He said walking towards the bed and sitting on it next to her.

"Know what?" She asked.

"How many months are you pregnant?" He said "That must've had to do an ultrasound today"

"They did" She said looking him in the eye, the look she saw made her instantly guilty. "I am just over a month pregnant" She said.

"So I could be the father" He said. What shocked her was that she could hear hope in his voice.

"Yes" She said.

"Please Ziva" He said tucking her hair behind her ear "I need to know If i'm the father or not when the little ninja's born" He said.

"Tony I cannot tell Dane what happened between us. And you cannot tell Jeanne. I think it is best that we do not say anything" She said. Tony sighed and stood up.

"I broke up with Jeanne" He said "The night of the dance. I want to be with you Ziva, I don't care about anything else. I won't even care if the baby's his or mine. You know I still love you"

Ziva groaned "Tony please, not now. I am happy with Dane"

Tony sat back down, closer this time and said "I don't care about him. I'll wait for you"

He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're ok, both of you" He said getting up and walking towards the door "Oh" He said turning around, Dane passing him as he did "By the way, next time, try not to kill your apartment"

Ziva chuckled and Dane sat down next to her as she watched Tony walk out with a smirk.

* * *

Two days later Ziva returned home by herself, only to find her apartment completely clean, a new coffee table and cabinet, new sheets on her bed and food in her fridge.

She went over to the new wooden coffee table and found a note.

_'Dear Sweetcheeks, _

_Try not to go ninja on this one._

_From Tony.'_

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_I will try to post faster next time! _**

**_P.s. Extra points for the person/People who guess where I got the new chapter names from :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	6. House Call

**_Hey all!_**

**_Pippy, you're going to give me crap for the song that's in this chapter. _**

**_Oh! And congrats to the people who guessed right on the Chapter titles. Like the title of the fic, They are all Charmed episode titles. XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_P.s. Song is 'Alive' by Natalie Bassingthwaighte._**

* * *

"Hey Ziva" Tony said when Ziva answered her door a week later. She had been forced to have two weeks off work in safety of herself and the baby. This was the first time someone had actually came to her apartment other than Dane, though she got at least 5 phone calls a day from Abby.

"Hello Tony" She said with a smile "What are you doing here?" She asked opening the door more so he could step through. He stayed still and eyes the inside of the apartment.

"Is uh, Dane here?" He asked. Ziva shook her head.

"No, he is at his apartment tonight" She said and took note that he brightened up more "Would you like to come in?" She asked.

Tony stepped into her apartment and held up a plastic bag with a grin "I got a movie, ice cream, apple juice for you and beer for me"

She smiled "Thank you Tony" She said as he set the bag on the coffee table and pulled out the ice cream.

He put the movie on and the two sat together on the couch. Ziva's legs were tucked up under her so her knees were just brushing Tony's leg.

"So" Tony said hesitantly "I was wondering if when the baby's born, are you going to do a DNA test?" He asked. Ziva looked down at the cup in her hands.

"I am not sure" She said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"If it is yours, then I will have to tell Dane what happened that night" She said. Tony's hands clenched.

"So?" He said standing up "So what if he finds out? I'm not going to stand by and watch another guy be Daddy to my kid!"

"Tony. This is my child, it is my choice if I do the DNA test." She said angrily. Tony sighed and sat down next to her.

"Sorry" He mumbled "It's just…I love you, and I screwed everything I had with you up" He said, then laughed slightly, but with no humour in it "What did I expect. I screw everything up…" He said.

"Tony-"

He cut her off before she could say anything else "I'll go" He said standing again, she grabbed his hand.

"No…Stay" She said softly "We have not finished the movie" She said at his questioning look. He swallowed and sat back down with a nod.

* * *

"So Abby…uh…" McGee said trailing off and taking another drink from his beer. He and Abby were sitting together at the bar close to NCIS where most of the Team went after hard cases.

"Yes McGee?" She said looking at him with a smile.

"Well…" He took a breath "I want to start dating you again" He choked out. Abby froze for a moment. "Abby…" McGee said hesitantly. When she didn't reacted he looked away "Ok, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything" He mumbled.

"No" She said a low voice "No, I want to" She said stronger, a grin finding its way across her face.

McGee released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and took another drink from his beer with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_I never planned on letting love in  
__Didn't want to go back there again  
__But maybe I could, maybe I should  
__Take a, take a chance on you tonight _

* * *

"Tim" Abby whispered loudly as she sat up slightly in his bed, holding the sheet against her chest. McGee grunted and buried his face into the pillow. Abby sighed "MCGEE" She yelled. McGee shot up.

"What?" He said looking around, his eyes finally settling on Abby "What's wrong?"He asked.

"I'm worried" She said in a low voice. He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her lower back, pulling her to his side.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, it's more about who…" She said "…I'm worried about Ziva…and Tony. Well, mostly Tony...I mean, he's been different the past few days and I think it's because of what happened to Ziva, but it seems more than that and I think it might be because of Dane. I can tell they still love each other but since Ziva's pregnant I think she's confused and-"

"Abby" McGee interrupted her rambling "They'll work everything out" He said pulling her back to a lying position and pulling her so her back was against his chest. She let out a sigh and smiled into the dark when she felt McGee press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Goodnight Abbs" He murmured sleepily against her skin and tightening the arm that was around her stomach.

"Night Timmy"

* * *

By the end of the movie Ziva was asleep with her head rested on Tony's shoulder. He looked down at her head and kissed it gently before getting up and picking her up in his arms and making his way towards her bedroom with her.

"What are you doing Tony?" She mumbled into his shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"Shh. Go back to sleep" He whispered into her hair.

He walked into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket that was on the end of the bed.

"Goodnight Ziva" Tony said in a low voice and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Tony" She mumbled. Tony froze and looked at her, seeing she was asleep and probably didn't know what she had said. He sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning at 6 am McGee left Abby's apartment to go get a change of clothes before work. He had left his car at the bar they had been at because they wanted to get back to Abby's apartment so desperately that they only took her car.

Luckily the bar was only a few blocks away from Abby's apartment, so he decided to walk.

The next thing he knew he was knocked to the ground. He felt people punching and kicking him and everything went dark.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	7. Forget Me, Not

**_Hey all!_**

**_I had massive writers block. heh._**

**_Review!_**

**_P.s Sorry for the short chapter._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Where is he?" Abby said running up to the crime scene tape where Tony was standing, the chains on her skirt clanging as she ran in her platform boots.

"Abs-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled at him, scaring the local LEOs standing near Tony. Tony let her under the tape and she started to run where McGee was sitting on some steps and talking to Gibbs while Ducky treated some wounds.

"What were you doing in this part of town McGee?" Gibbs asked him. Before McGee could answer Abby was in front of him.

"Tim" She said putting a hand on the side of his face and looking at his black eye. "What happened?"

"I was walking back to the bar and I was attacked...They took my gun" He said wincing as Abby touched a bruise on his face.

"Did you see the person who did this to you?" Gibbs asked eyeing Abby and McGee.

"There was more than one" McGee said.

"Timothy" Ducky said putting the last of his things into the first-aid bag "None of the cuts appear to need stitches and you have many bruises. You should go to hospital to check if you have a concussion"

"I'll go with him!" Abby said jumping up. Gibbs looked at her. "To…you know, make sure he gets it done!" She covered quickly with a grin.

From a few meters away near the truck, Tony's phone began ringing and he answered it while looking over at Abby helping McGee into the ambulance.

"DiNozzo" He said.

"Tony, how is McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Ducky checked him over, he seems fine, the Probie got pretty beat up though. So Abby's taking him to the hospital"

"That is good" Ziva said "…Thank you for last night Tony" She said. Tony smiled to himself.

"It's all right Zi. Anytime"

"You should get back to work" She said. Tony sighed.

"Yeah"

"Would you like to some over tonight?" Ziva asked hesitantly "I will cook dinner"

Tony grinned stupidly "Yeah. I'd like that"

"Bye Tony" She said.

"Goodbye Ziva"

_Maybe he did have a chance._

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, I know the doctor said you have no internal bleeding, but couldn't they have missed something?" Abby asked as she helped McGee walk out of the hospital.

"Abby. It's ok" McGee said "I just want to go home" He said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you at home by yourself. I'll have to stay with you for a while. I'm a very good nurse" She said with a smirk.

* * *

Later that night while Abby was "taking care" of McGee, Ziva made Tony dinner. Three hours into the night both were on the couch watching a movie. Well, Tony was watching it while Ziva slept next to him.

Tony looked at her for a long moment before he positioned himself so he could talk to Ziva's stomach.

"Hey there kid" Tony said to Ziva's stomach "You know, I hope your mine. I always wanted a kid, a boy to teach football to or a beautiful girl to be forced into playing dolls with. If you are a girl in there I hope you're beautiful like your mother"

He let out a sigh, not realizing that it woke Ziva up and he continued. "I really hope that you're mine. I want to be a good Dad, better than my own was…plus" He said in a whispered tone "I really love your Mum"

He sat up again and brushed some hair back from Ziva's face. She opened her eyes to look and him and before they knew it, his lips were pressed softly to hers. After a few seconds Ziva put a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Tony…no" She said looking down.

He groaned "Ziva-"

"I cannot do this Tony. I am happy with Dane. I have told you this before" She said angrily as she stood up.

"What can I do Ziva, to prove that I won't cheat on you again?" He said standing up and glaring at her.

"There is nothing Tony. What's done is done, yes?" She said sighing and walking so she was standing behind the couch "Maybe it is best that you leave" She said.

"No" He said crossing his arms.

"No?"

"You can't keep using Dane as an excuse" He said. Ziva looked away and her back straightened.

"Tony, Leave. Now" She said turning around and disappearing into her bedroom. He just left her apartment, slamming her front door on the way out, leaving her curled in the middle of her bed, her arms cradling her stomach, the words Tony had said to her unborn child running through her head.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	8. Little Box Of Horrors

**_Hey all._**

**_Small update, but I had to end it where I ended it._**

**_For Ziny-DiNozzo :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Two and a half months later Ziva sat on a bed leaning back on her arms with her dark blue tank top pulled up, revealing her growing stomach to the man next to her.

Dane was lying next to her stomach, his head propped up on his hand, an amazed look on his face.

"What does it feel like?" He asked putting his hand on Ziva's baby bump. Ziva put one hand on top of his.

"It feels...weird" She said letting out a chuckle.

Dane leaned forward and kissed her stomach before pushing himself up to kiss her.

Ziva pushed the tank top down so it covered her stomach and turned her body to face Dane.

"There is something I have to tell you" She said with a sigh. She had been putting this off long enough, she had to tell him now or otherwise she was going to burst.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"This baby..." She said swallowing and putting her hands on her stomach "...it-it may not be your child" She said looking away from him.

"Oh" He said taking a deep breath "Who else's could-"

"Tony" She said before standing up "I should go. You probably are disgusted with me. I will go" She said beginning to make her way through Dane's apartment. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she quickly turned around.

"Hey" Dane said "We'll get through this…But, ah, are you still…"

Ziva shook her head "No. He has not spoken to me in two and a half months"

"So, he knows he could be the father?" Dane asked guiding Ziva to sit down on his large couch.

"Yes" She said unable to meet his eyes.

"Ok" Dane said, taking another deep breath "You know something…I love you. And I've never felt like that about anyone before"

Ziva's eyes snapped up to his and she gave him a soft smile, putting her hand on the side of his face "I love you too" She replied honestly "Thank you for not hating me" She whispered.

Dane pulled her into his lap and pressed his lips to hers.

"Maybe we should invite Tony for dinner one night" Dane suggested an hour later as he and Ziva rested on the couch.

Ziva looked up from his chest at him "Are you serious?"

"Well, Yeah. I mean, he could be your baby's father and I guess I should get to know him in case…" Dane trailed off.

"You are a wonderful man Dane"

* * *

"_Tony"_

"Ziva, are you ok?" Tony asked worriedly, already ready to run out the door in case something was wrong.

"_Everything is fine Tony"_

Tony sighed "Then what do you want?"

"_Dane and I would like to invite you to dinner one night next week" _

Tony stiffened "Oh. Ok…sure. Can I bring my girlfriend?" He asked.

He could hear Ziva's voice make an odd noise "_Of course. What is her name?"_

"It's Jeanne Ziva. I have to go. I'll see you at work" He said before hanging up. He put his cell down on the coffee table in front of him.

Jeanne walked over and sat back down next to him and snuggled to his side, handing him a beer and taking a sip from her own.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Ziva's invited us to have dinner with her and Dane next week"

"Alright. Are we going?" She asked, throwing her legs over his.

"Sure. I guess"

Jeanne nodded and turned her attention to the TV before a small ring box was put on her lap and she heard Tony whisper:

"Marry me"

* * *

**_...heh._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

**_New chapter!_**

**_Once again for Ziny-DiNozzo_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Ziva!" A voice yelled, waking Ziva from her sleep in her apartment, Dane still fast asleep next to her. She looked at the clock as she got up, seeing it was 2 in the morning. The banging on her front door continued "Ziva!"

She quickly went to the door and opened it, revealing Tony standing there, bracing himself with one hand on the doorframe.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, stumbling past her and into the apartment.

"Tony, you are drunk" She said closing the door.

"Yeah. I am aren't I?" He said laughing "Well, I guess it's because I asked Jeanne to marry me and she said she needed to think about it"

Ziva walked over to him "You asked Jeanne to marry you?" She asked, masking the disappointed in her voice.

"Yeah. But I don't want to marry her" He said flopping down on to the couch. "I want to marry you. But you're with Dane. And he has you and I don't" He said sighing, his words slurring "God Ziva...I love you, and you don't love me" He murmured before falling asleep on her couch.

Ziva took a deep breath and put a blanket over him, kissing his forehead as she did "I do Tony"

She then turned around and walked towards her bedroom. When she got into the bed she shook Dane's shoulder gently.

"What time is it?" He asked when his eyes opened slightly.

"It's 2 o'clock. Tony's asleep on the couch" She whispered.

"Why?" He asked turning her around slightly and bringing her back against his chest, his hand tracing her stomach lightly.

"He has had a bad night" She said softly. Dane nodded and kissed the back of her head before both fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm buzzed next to the bed, making the two occupants in the bed groan.

"Tim, turn it off" Abby mumbled into the pillow. McGee rolled over and turned it off, not opening his eyes at any time. When he rolled back over Abby threw a leg over his hip and shifted closer, her cold skin against his making him shiver slightly.

He pulled the blanket over them both more and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cold" She murmured. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh and nodded, both their eyes still closed.

"It's winter Abs"

"I know that" She said opening her eyes.

"What are we going to do today?" McGee asked. Abby shifted so she was sitting on top of him, the blanket still around her shoulders. She grinned.

"Well, we could stay in bed…"

* * *

"…all day" Jenny smirked. Gibbs sat up more on the bed and Jenny kissed him.

"Or we could go downstairs"

"You're not going to spend all day working on your damn boat" Jenny said with a chuckle.

Gibbs' hand traced the healed bullet wound in Jenny's shoulder that she had received months ago when she was almost killed in LA "Well, I wasn't planning on _working_ on it"

Jenny rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest, his arms going around her and both falling back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Ugh" Tony grunted as he opened his eyes, a hangover headache splitting through his head "This isn't my apartment" He mumbled as he squinted around the room.

"No, it is not" Ziva said walking into the room and handing Tony a glass of water and some aspirin.

"How'd I get here?" He asked after he took the pills and put the glass on the wooden table in front him.

"I believed you walked" Ziva said sitting down in the arm chair next to him.

"It's like 20 blocks from my apartment to here" He said scratching his face.

"I know Tony" She sighed. She stood up and smiled slightly down at him "I have to go to the store, I will be back in an hour"

Tony just nodded and put his head in his hands. He vaguely heard Ziva leave and heard a groan. Half an hour later he looked up from the TV and saw Dane walk into the room from the bedroom.

"Tony" He said sitting down in the chair that Ziva was sitting in earlier.

"Dane" Tony said back.

"You shouldn't come around here anymore" Dane said, Tony's head snapping up to look at him "You should leave us alone, so we can raise our baby"

Tony stood up, glaring down at Dane "You can't make me stay away from her, she's my partner, I see her every day" He said angrily "The baby could be mine. And when we find out, you'll be out of our lives" He spat.

Dane stood up and swung his fist, it connecting to Tony's eye.

In the few minutes both men had been thrown across the room by each other, both swinging punches and crashing into things. It wasn't until Dane punched him in the side of the head that he collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Dane stood panting and wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. His head snapped up when he heard the front door open.

"Dane? What is going on?" Ziva asked, dropping the bags that were in her hands and rushing to Tony "What did you do to him?" She asked, putting Tony's head in her lap, as he was still unconscious.

"He punched me, I just punched back" Dane said. Ziva stared up at him.

"You did not have to knock him unconscious Dane! Go back to your apartment for a while" She said. Dane went to open his mouth to say something she cut him off "Go. Now"

Dane left without another word, and half an hour later Tony began to wake up.

"What happened?" He mumbled, opening his eyes and looking up at Ziva.

"That is what I would like to know" She said, stoking his hair back from his face. "Go lie down on the couch" She said "I will get you a wash cloth" She said.

Tony pushed himself up carefully and stumbled his way to Ziva's couch, while she took the bags that were lying on the ground and disappeared into the kitchen.

She came back out a minute later with a bowl full of water and a wash cloth in her hand. She sat on the wooden coffee table and placed the bowl next to her before putting the cloth in it and wiping the blood off Tony's face gently.

"Tell me what happened Tony" She said.

Tony hissed as the cloth rubbed over a cut on his forehead before he answered "I can't really remember. But I know Dane threw the first punch"

Ziva sighed and rinsed out the bloodied cloth out in the water before placing it back on Tony's face. "What were you fighting over?"

"You" Tony said sitting up "And the baby"

Ziva stood up "Both of you should just-"

"Ziva, please sit down" Tony said reaching to grab her arm.

She snatched her arm away from him "I am pregnant. Do not treat me like I will break" She said angrily. She rubbed her forehead and sighed "I think I am going to go back to Israel-"

Tony shot up to a standing position, immediately regretting it when he collapsed back down onto the couch "You can't!" He said quietly.

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say I want to go back to Israel for a _month _to spend some time with my father" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Geez, did you have to scare me like that?" He asked.

Ziva smirked "You were the one who interrupted me"

She picked up the cloth that had fallen onto the couch and picked it up again, rubbing it down his cheek to get rid of the blood that was still there. Tony's hand covered hers and he leaned forward towards her at the same time she leaned towards him. Their lips were millimetres apart when Tony's cell began to ring loudly from his pocket. Tony rested his forehead against Ziva's head for a moment before reaching in and getting his phone out. He leaned back from Ziva and answered.

"Hey" He said after reading the caller ID.

"Tony. I've thought about it…and…I will marry you"

* * *

_**Review!!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	10. Secrets and Guys

**_Hey all!_**

**_New chapter!_**

**_For Ziny-DiNozzo, who keeps pestering me to update!_**

**_Oh, and I just uploaded my new Kate/Ari fic 'Teenage Wasteland' so go read it! lol._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Jeanne" Tony said "We'll talk tomorrow ok"

"_Ok Tony, love you"_

"You too. Bye" Tony said hanging up the phone. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Ziva, by now it was dark, the moonlight filtering through the curtains and into the room. "I told you last night, didn't I?" He asked her once seeing the look on her face.

"Yes. Congratulations"

"I don't think I can do this" He said. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

"You can Tony" She said.

After a long silence he turned his head towards her "I was going to ask you to marry me about 6 months ago, but then everything happened" He said standing up and taking a deep breath "The ring I was going to give you is still in my draw...It was my mothers. I don't think I'll give it to anyone now" He said "I should go"

Ziva stood and walked towards him "Stay the night" She whispered, a hand on his chest and her eyes closed "Please Tony"

"What about Jeanne?...Dane?..." He said quietly as Ziva looked up at him, her hand running up his arm.

"It is only us Tony" She whispered.

"God Ziva" He mumbled as one of his arms went around her waist and his head dipped down to press his lips against hers.

She knew this was wrong. She loved both Tony and Dane, and after what Tony had said today and the night before, she knew that he was in the same problem. She sighed as he nibbled on her lower lip and deepened the kiss, her arm going around his neck, the other around his stomach.

They walked awkwardly towards her bedroom, their lips never leaving each others. When they got into the room, he laid her down on the bed, lifting her shirt off her body before leaning down so he was looking at her growing stomach.

"Hey there kid" He murmured before pressing a kiss just above her belly button and moved upwards.

"We should not be doing this" Ziva said to him with a sigh.

"I know" He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"No Tony" She said pushing him away from her slightly "We shouldn't"

Tony rolled to the side with his head on his hand and looked down at her, their eyes locked.

"Ziva" He said in a low voice "I-"

He didn't say anything else, he just stood up and walked out of her apartment, making her sigh and her head drop onto her pillow. The phone rang next to her ten minutes later, the loud noise echoing through the apartment. She rolled over and picked it up.

"Shalom?" She sighed.

"Hey. Can I come back?" Dane asked quietly.

Ziva smiled softly "Yes Dane"

Once she had hung up the phone, she stood, making her way to the bathroom, taking the rest of her clothes off as she went.

Twenty minutes later she was lying in her bathtub when she heard the front door open and her name being called.

"In here" She called back. The bathroom door slowly opened and Dane stepped in with an apologetic look on his face.

Ziva scooted forward in the bathtub slightly, inviting Dane to join her. He stripped down and slipped into the tub behind her, pulling her so she was leaning her back against his chest and his hands were tracing circles on her stomach.

He kissed the side of her neck, then the other side "I love you Ziva" He murmured against her neck.

She turned her head and kissed him "I love you too" She murmured back, ignoring his split lip.

"How are you?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I am fine" She mumbled, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Good" He whispered, kissing the side of her head. Her hand reached back so she could run her fingers through his black hair.

"Dane. Would you like to come to Israel with me?"

* * *

"Jeanne, listen" Tony said calmly as he took her hands in his and guided her to sit on the couch with him "I love you"

"I know Tony. What's wrong?" Jeanne asked worriedly.

"I can't marry you" He said, her eyes widening slightly "But, I still want to be with you, I ah, just realized that things were moving too fast for me" He said nervously. Jeanne smiled slightly.

"It's alright Tony. I understand. You'll be ready one day" She said, leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

"There's something else" He said. Jeanne sat back slightly, her hands on his shoulders.

"What?"

"You know how Ziva's pregnant? It might be mine" He said. Jeanne went silent for a moment.

"Oh"

"Yeah" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jeanne slowly stood up.

"How many months pregnant is she?" She asked. Tony turned and put his hands on his knees and looked up at her, knowing she would figure it out.

"She's four months pregnant"

Jeanne nodded and swallowed "We were together then"

"I know" He said "I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He stood up in front of her "I don't know"

Jeanne closed her eyes and turned around grabbing her bag off the chair "I'll call you in a few days" She said before walking out the door.

* * *

The next day at NCIS the building was full of tension. Tony and Ziva weren't talking and Gibbs and Jenny seemed to be at each other's throats.

Ziva stood up and walked in front of Gibbs' desk and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"My request for a month of leave. Dane and I are taking a trip to Israel"

Tony's head snapped up "I thought you were going on your own" He said. Ziva turned around.

"Dane will be joining me. My father would like to meet the father of this little one" She said placing her hand on her ever growing stomach.

Tony felt like she had slapped him in the face. He pushed his chair back, it hitting the things behind him with a bang and he stormed out of the Bullpen.

Ziva realized what she had said and quickly went after him.

McGee looked from Ziva's retreating form to Gibbs.

"What was that about?"

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to her that she found him in the men's bathroom. She walked in quietly and locked the door before leaning her back against it, staring at Tony leaning against the sink.

"I am sorry Tony" She said "I did not realize what I had said"

"Yeah well, you were just speaking the truth weren't you" He said running a hand over his face.

She walked towards him and stood next to him, putting a hand on his where it rested on the sink.

"Has the baby kicked yet?" Tony asked after a long silence.

Ziva shook her head "No, I do not think it happens until 18 weeks" She said.

"So, the baby's healthy?" He asked.

"Yes. I had an ultrasound last week. It is healthy" She said. He nodded.

"Well, have fun in Israel with Dane, your baby's father" He said, walking past her and out the door.

Ziva sighed. All she wanted to do was find out who was the father. She didn't want to risk losing the baby by doing the test while she was pregnant.

She guessed they would just have to wait 5 months.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	11. The Good, the Bad and the Cursed

**_Hey all._**

**_You can thank Ziny-DiNozzo once again for pestering me into writing and updateing. lol_**

**_Here you go:_**

**_xoxElle  
_**

* * *

Tony walked through the baby store an hour later, trying to cool off. He had already scared three of the workers at the store by snapping at them. He sighed and looked at a rack of baby oneses. He saw one that was black and said 'Ninja' on it. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing it off the shelf and walking towards the front counter.

Where he promptly ran into Dane.

They glared at each other for a long time, Dane's eyes flicking down to see the baby clothes in Tony's hand. He laughed.

"You still think the baby's yours don't you" Dane said. Tony jaw clenched and he breathed through his nose, a glare on his face.

"Even if it's not, I'm still going to be there for Ziva. Everyday" Tony smirked. This time, Dane glared at him.

"No you won't"

"Well, you don't get to have a say" Tony said walking past him and quickly paying before heading out the front doors.

He got to the car park when Dane came up behind him, Tony went to turn and tell him to leave when he felt an overwhelming pain in his stomach. He looked down and noticed blood. Alot of blood.

The bag from the store still clenched in his hand, Tony looked up and saw Dane with a gun in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Looks like I do have a say"

* * *

Ziva hated hospital waiting room chairs. She hated hospitals in general.

It had been 3 agonizing hours since they all had been told Tony had been shot. McGee was comforting Abby a few seats away and Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs, talking quietly to him.

She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. Because of what had happened to Tony, she had called her father soon after she had found out and cancelled her trip to Israel. She hadn't called Dane yet, as he was still at work so she felt like she was alone.

A doctor walked into the waiting room wearing scrubs and taking off his surgical cap "Family for Anthony DiNozzo?" He said.

Ziva, along with the others, stood and went over to the man.

"The bullet didn't hit anything major, so Mr. DiNozzo is expected to make a full recovery" The doctor smiled.

"May we see him?" Jenny asked.

"Are you his immediate family?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then Gibbs looked at Ziva and gave her a look.

"I am his girlfriend" She said. The doctor nodded as he looked at her slightly pregnant stomach and lead her down the hall to what she guessed was Tony's room.

She went to his bed as soon as the doctor showed her the door. Tony was sitting up in the bed watching the small TV in the room. He turned it off and turned to her.

"Dane shot me" He stated angrily.

Ziva was silent for a moment "Why would you think that?" She asked.

Tony shifted in the bed, cringing when his stomach wound protested "Because I watched him shoot me Ziva" He said.

A nurse walked in and began checking Tony's vitals he turned his head to her "Do you have the bullet they took out of me?" He asked. The nurse smiled.

"I already gave it to your Forensic Scientist" She said. Tony nodded then remembered.

"Did they give the hospital the bag I had with me?"

"I'll go get it for you" She smiled before leaving the room.

"What bag Tony?" Ziva asked. He didn't answer and waiting for the nurse to return with the bag. When she did, she handed it to him and quickly left the room.

Tony put the bag in front of Ziva's hands, which were resting on the bed next to his hand. She looked at the bag for a moment, then up at him before taking it in her hands and opening it.

She gave him a soft smile as she held the small clothing in her hands "Thank you Tony" She said quietly. They were looking at each other for a long moment when a voice ruined the moment.

"Tony?" Jeanne said rushing in the room "I just got the call. Are you alright?"

Ziva stood up, the bag in her hand "I will go" She said quickly "Goodbye Tony. Jeanne" She nodded.

Jeanne didn't even look up at her when she left. Tony sighed as Jeanne fussed over him. He prayed that Ziva and the baby would be safe until he got out.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby said urgently when he walked into her lab later that night. McGee was sitting in the wheelie chair next to her. "I matched the bullet they took out of Tony to McGee's old gun that was stolen!"

"Did you get any fingerprints or DNA off it?" Gibbs asked. Abby shook her head.

"Nope" She sighed "Only Tony's"

* * *

Ziva walked into Dane's apartment half an hour after she left the hospital, finding him sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hello Dane" She said putting her backpack down behind the couch and sitting down next to him.

"Where've you been today?" He asked her.

"Tony was shot" She said judging his reaction, he seemed genuinely shocked "I have been at the hospital. He is fine. Jeanne is with him"

Dane leaned forward and began kissing her neck "And now you're here with me" He murmured lifting her up in his arms.

* * *

Ziva woke up later that night and sat up in Dane's bed. He was sound asleep next to her, so she quietly got out of the bed and picked up a silk dressing gown and put it around her. She then walked out into the living room and looked around for a moment. She went over to the couch and lifted up one of the seats.

She sighed when she saw the gun that was certainly not hers sitting there.

She went back into the bedroom and quickly and quietly got changed into maternity cargo pants and a Dark Blue shirt before going back out, putting the gun in her backpack and made her way to NCIS.

* * *

It had taken an hour for Abby to match Dane's prints to the gun and prove it was McGee's stolen 9mm, Gibbs and McGee to go and arrest Dane and for him to be in interrogation.

Ziva stood in the doorway of Tony's hospital room watching as he slept. He started to stir and turned his head to look at her.

"Where is Jeanne?" She asked, stepping into the room and taking a seat next to him.

"She went back to her apartment for some sleep" He said "It's three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"You were right" She stated "Dane was the one who shot you" She sighed "He is being interrogated by Gibbs"

"I'm sorry" He mumbled "I know you love him" He said, and she heard the edge in his voice "So, I guess you're going to Israel by yourself then"

She shook her head "I cancelled my ticket when I heard you were shot" She said.

"You shouldn't have done that" He said sitting up slightly "I have Jeanne to look after me when I'm out of here"

Ziva looked away "Yes. You do" She said standing up "I will see you when you return to work. Goodbye Tony" She said.

Tony punched the mattress with his fist when she walked out of the room. He rested his head back on the lumpy hospital pillow and closed his eyes.

That night he dreamt of her.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	12. The Power Of Two

**_Hey all!_**

**_This is the 2nd last chapter._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Gibbs said trying to keep calm as he sat across from Dane in interrogation.

"I did it for my family" Dane said angrily.

"You admit to shooting one of my Agents?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. I do. And I'd do it again"

"Where did you get the gun?" Gibbs asked him, sliding the photograph of the gun towards Dane. He didn't look at it.

"A few months ago I followed McGee, knocked him out and beat him up. Then took his gun" He s aid with a smirk.

Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room, walking into observation where he found Ziva standing with a frown as she looked at Dane.

"I did not think he was capable of doing this" She said.

"No one did Ziva" Gibbs said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tony did. He never liked Dane" She said looking over her shoulder at him "He told me that Dane shot him"

"We're charging him on two counts of assaulting a federal officer and attempted murder" Gibbs said moving to stand next to her. She nodded.

"I am going in there to speak to him" She said walking out the door before Gibbs could tell her not to.

She walked into the interrogation room, Dane immediately looking up at her while she sat down.

"Ziva. None of what they're accusing me of is true" He said desperately. Ziva leaned forward slightly.

"You are not the first man to betray me Dane" She said "Although, I am surprised I did not see it sooner"

Dane ran a hand through his black hair "I did it for us Ziva. You, me and the baby. Tony was getting in the way of our family!"

"You are not a part of this family" She said standing up. He stood up as well and rounded the table to stand in front of her.

"This is my family" He said. Ziva shook her head and let out a slight laugh.

"The baby may not be yours. And what you have done has made sure you will never see either of us again. Goodbye Dane"

* * *

"_Tony?"_

"What do you want Ziva?" Tony mumbled into his cell phone, Jeanne stiring slightly next to him "It's 3 in the morning"

_"I am sorry for waking you. You told me to call you when I was in labour"_

Tony shot up in the bed, Jeanne waking up in the process "Ok. Ah…I'll be at your place in 10 minutes. Don't have the baby in that time ok?" He heard her hiss in pain "Ziva?"

_"It was a contraction Tony. They are 5 minutes apart" _

Tony was attempting to dress and dropped his phone in the process. He quickly picked it back up "I'll be there soon Ziva" He said before hanging up.

Over the past few months, the only time Ziva and Tony would talk to each other was about doctor's appointments and Dane's court case. Tony had made Ziva promise him that when she went into labour that she would call him straight away, day or night.

"Ziva's in labour" Tony said leaning over and kissing Jeanne quickly. She nodded and laid back down in the pillows.

* * *

"You alright?" Tony asked as Ziva as he sat behind her on the hospital bed, her hands almost crushing his.

"Wonderful Tony" She hissed through gritted teeth, he smiled slightly and kissed the side of her head.

"You're doing great Zi" He murmured.

She had decided to do the birth completely natural, no drugs at all, which Tony had told her was a stupid idea.

"Alright Ziva" Her doctor said "Just one more push and you'll have your baby"

Ziva nodded against Tony's shoulder and sat back up, squeezing Tony's hands and pushing, a pained noise coming from her throat.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream from a baby and an exhausted Ziva back collapsed against Tony chest. Her baby was handed to her and rested on her chest.

"Congratulations. It's a boy" The nurse who had wrapped the baby up said with a smile.

Ziva looked down at the small life in her arms in amazement. Tony was staring down at the boy from over her shoulder, his arm coming around her to touch the baby's face gently.

"He's amazing Zi" Tony said.

"He is" She said in awe. She took her eyes off her son for a moment to look at Tony. She leaned towards him as he leaned towards her, them sharing a soft kiss before they looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked softly.

"I had two names picked out for a boy" She said tiredly.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Matthew and Damian" She said.

"What about Matthew Damian David?" Tony suggested. Ziva shook her head.

"DiNozzo" She said.

Tony's eyes widened slightly "What if he's not-"

"Tony. You have been here, Dane has not. This is your son, no matter what the results say" She said quietly.

Tony smiled and nodded against the side of her head before pushing her up slightly, mindful of Matthew and got out of the bed. Ziva lifted Matthew up slightly for Tony to take, but he shook his head and quickly pulled a camera out of his pocket and took a photo of mother and son. Her hair was curly and stuck to her forehead from sweating, she look exhausted but he had never seen her more beautiful then that time.

He put the camera back in his pocket and took the small blue bundle from her arms. "I'll go introduce him to everyone"

Ziva was so tired she could only nod before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Tony looked down at Matthew and smiled as he opened his eyes "You gonna come met your Aunties and Uncles?" He said as he walked down the hallway of the hospital until he reached the waiting room.

When he walked in he grinned, immediately hearing Abby's squeal and many feet walking towards him.

"Meet Matthew Damian DiNozzo" Tony said looking up and finding Abby, McGee, Jenny and Gibbs standing in front of him. He looked over them and saw Jeanne still sitting down in a waiting room chair smiling at him.

Once Matthew had been passed around, he was returned to Tony, who walked over and sat down next to Jeanne.

"I didn't expect you to come" He said, Matthew slowly falling asleep in his arms. Jeanne smiled down at the boy.

"It's a big day for you Tony" She said.

Tony grinned "He looks like Ziva doesn't he"

Jeanne smiled at him and nodded, leaning over and kissing his cheek "Congratulations"

* * *

Later that morning Ziva woke, her eyes fluttering open to find Tony sitting next to her with Matthew asleep next to him.

She smiled at Tony for a moment before she heard the door open behind her and people walk in. She rolled over and saw the Team and Jeanne walk in. Jeanne went straight over and stood behind Tony while the rest of the Team surrounded her bed and congratulated her.

"Aww. I want one" Abby said picking up Matthew from the hospital crib. McGee turned pale and looked ready to faint.

When Ziva began to get tired again, Tony stood "Alright I think Mummy here is tired" He said smiling softly down at her and squeezing her shoulder, completely forgetting the Jeanne was standing behind him. Everyone said their goodbyes, Abby's mostly to Matthew before they all walked out, Jeanne taking Tony's hand.

"I need to talk to you" She said before leading him out into the hall. She turned to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Tony" She said softly "What we have isn't working. Since you came out of the hospital you've been distant to me. So…I think you should move out and stay with Ziva and Matthew. I'm sure you'll be happier"

"Jeanne I'm sorry" Tony said. She smiled slightly.

"It's alright Tony" She said before walking away. Tony took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face before turning and walking back into Ziva's room. He found her sitting up in the hospital bed with Matthew in her arms.

"Hey" He said sitting down next to her on the bed and put an arm around the back of her. She gave him a questioned look and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"He looks like you" He said. Ziva smiled and ran a finger down Matthew's cheek.

"He is beautiful" She murmured looking back at Tony with a smile. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, putting his hand in her hair.

Ziva broke away "Jeanne" She said. He shook his head.

"Not anymore. It's always been you Zi"

She looked down at Matthew "Alright" She said gently. She handed Matthew to Tony so he could put him in the hospital crib. She laid down in the bed, Tony lying down next to her and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I want to do the DNA test when he is 9 months old" She said quietly. Tony just nodded and brought a hand to rest on her back and closed his eyes. Both falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Alright, next chapter's the last. It's going to be pretty predictable, but oh well. lol_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	13. The Truth Is Out There, and it Hurts

**_Hey all. _**

**_Last chapter._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

9 months later, Tony and Ziva had brought a house, not that far away from Gibbs and Jenny's house, for them and Matthew. Abby and McGee had gotten engaged and in the 9 short months had broken up twice, gotten married, moved into a large house and were trying to fill it with children.

"Hey buddy" Tony said walking into Matthews room early one morning as Ziva stayed sleeping in their bedroom across the hall "It's wake up time"

Matthew opened his eyes and stared up at his father, making a babbling noise as he was picked up.

Tony changed him, got him dressed and took him downstairs to the kitchen where he put Matthew in his high chair and started cooking breakfast.

Half way through cooking pancakes, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and a kiss being pressed to his bare shoulder.

"Good morning" Ziva murmured against his skin before walking over to Matthew and kissing the top of his head of almost black hair "Is Papa making you breakfast?" She said picking him up out of his seat and settling him on her hip and kissing his cheek.

Matthew grinned at his mother and giggled as he swung the toy in his hand around. Tony smiled at the two before frowning slightly.

"Today's the day" He said quietly.

"Yes. It is" She said looking at Matthew as he played with her hair. "Tony. It does not matter what the results are"

"I know" He said quickly. She knew he was trying to get off _that _subject quickly. She nodded and put Matthew back down and went over to Tony and kissed him.

"Do not worry" She murmured.

He shook his head and turned back to the pancakes "I'm not" He said.

"I am going to have a shower" She said before walking quietly out of the room.

Tony's head dropped and he went over to Matthew, pulling him out of his seat and sitting him on the edge of the table in front of him. He stared at the young boy and he played with the toy car in his hands.

Ziva watched from the doorway with a frown on her face, watching as Tony stared intently at Matthew. She sighed softly before turning around and walking up the stairs. Abby would be running the DNA test today to see if Tony was the father of Matthew or if it was Dane, who had been sentenced to 8 years jail, which were too less in her opinion.

She already knew who Matthew's real father was. She didn't need a test.

* * *

They all stood in Abby's lab later that day looking at the plasma as Abby ran the test. Ziva holding Matthew on her hip as Tony gripped her shoulder, the others all standing around them.

Ziva took a breath "I do not wish to know" She said quickly before turning and walking out of the lab with Matthew. Everyone just stared after her.

"Do you still want me to do the test Tony?" Abby asked softly. Tony's eyes snapped to her and he nodded before turning back to the plasma.

Abby nodded and clicked a few more buttons before two pictures came up on the screen. One of baby Matthew and the other of Dane.

_Positive match._

"I'm sorry Tony" Abby said softly. Quickly running to him and engulfing him in a hug. He just stood still, staring at the plasma.

* * *

He found her sitting in the stairwell with Matthew clutched to her chest asleep. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her thigh.

"You knew he was Dane's didn't you?" Tony whispered to her. She looked sideways at him and nodded.

"Yes. He looks vaguely like him" She said quietly.

Tony brought his hand up to her chin show she would look at him "He's still my son" He said. He could see the weight get lifted off her shoulders as he said that, so he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I am going to see Dane at the jail today" She said 15 minutes later. They were still sitting in the stairwell, but Tony was leaning against the wall with Ziva's back against his chest. Matthew was asleep with his head on Ziva's shoulder; Tony's hand resting gently on his back as he whispered in Ziva's other ear.

"Alright" He said.

"Are you ok with that?" She asked.

"I guess. Are you going to tell him Matthew's his?" He asked. She nodded against his cheek.

"Would you like to come?"

Tony shook his head "I might kill the bastard" He said with a laugh, which made Matthew open his eyes and begin to cry. Instead of holding onto his mother, he reached out to Tony, who grinned and took him in his arms and stood.

"Sorry buddy" Tony said bouncing him slightly. Matthew immediately settled and smiled at him.

"You see Tony. You are his father. No test can say that is not true" She said. Tony made a silly face at Matthew who started giggling.

"I am not taking him with me today" Ziva said as the three made their way down the stairs.

"Gonna spend the day with Daddy?" Tony said to Matthew, swinging him up and putting him on his shoulders. Ziva sent him a glare and he took Matthew off his shoulder and settled him in his arms again.

"I am going now" Ziva said when they reached the door that would lead them to the Bullpen. Ziva put a hand on his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back before kissing Matthew's cheek "Goodbye"

"Bye" Tony said before pushing the door open and walking down the hall and into the Bullpen with a grin.

* * *

Ziva walked into the prison interview room, seeing a table, a chair on both side, and Dane standing awkwardly in an orange jumpsuit off to the side.

"Hey Ziva" He said when she entered the room, he sat down in the chair across from where she had already sat down and smiled slightly "You look good" He said.

"We ran the DNA test today" She said simply. Dane sat up straighter and looked at her questionaly "The baby is yours" She said.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What's their name?" He asked quickly after he got over the shock.

"He is called Matthew Damien DiNozzo" She said standing up and making her way towards the door. She heard Dane stand and his chair hit the floor.

"My son has _his_ last name?" He said angrily. Ziva turned around and glared at him.

"He is not your _son._ Matthew has his father's last name" She said "You will never be his father" She said before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

Later that night, Matthew slept peacefully across the hall as Tony and Ziva laid facing each other in their bed, with tangled limbs and covered in sweat. Tony kissed her quickly before rolling slightly and getting something out of his bed side draw and rolling back. He smiled and put the small ring box on Ziva's hip.

She looked at the box with wide eyes and then at Tony.

"We're already practically married. Why not make it official?" He said with a grin, getting his mother's engagement ring out and putting it on Ziva's finger. She let out a laugh and rolled on top of him, her lips fused to his and her hands running through his hair.

"Yes" She murmured.

They were interrupted by a cry from the next room, making them both chuckle.

"I think someone wants to congratulate us" Tony said getting out of the bed with her and putting his boxers on, Ziva slipping his shirt on.

"Or he would like his father to change his diaper" She said.

Tony smirked "That too"

Once Matthew had been changed and put back to bed, Tony and Ziva got back into their bed. She took his hand and put it on her bare stomach and smirked at him. She laughed as the realization crossed his face.

"You're not serious" He said. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look. "You are?"

"Would I lie to you?" She said. He quickly flipped them so he was on top of her and kissing her.

"Yes you would" He murmured "But I hope not about this"

"It is a day of surprises, is it not?" She said when he looked down at her.

"I don't think I could handle anymore" He said with a grin. She smirked "There aren't any more are there?"

"No Tony" She chuckled, pulling him back down into the sheets.

* * *

_Maybe we're not supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is. Appreciating small victories. Admiring the struggle it takes to simply be human. Maybe, we're thankful for the familiar things we know. And maybe we're thankful for the things we'll never know. At the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing is reason enough to celebrate._

* * *

**_And that's it. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed this fic. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
